


Il ritratto

by badwolfdw5



Series: Racconti Fantastici [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mystery, speculating fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/pseuds/badwolfdw5
Summary: Un oggetto soltanto era stato in grado di catturare l’attenzione - e forse anche l’anima - di Tooru: si trattava di un dipinto, non troppo grande ma splendidamente conservato, che immortalava il ritratto di un un giovane uomo.La cornice era semplice, quasi essenziale, ma invece che rovinare il fascino dell’opera, pareva aumentarlo; il volto dell’uomo non era sereno né corrucciato, e richiamava con i suoi lucenti occhi verdi tutta l’intensità e il vigore di un’età non più adolescenziale ma non ancora adulta. [...]________________________________________[Coppia principale: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru][IwaOi]





	

Oikawa Tooru ricordava il funerale di sua zia con la stranita, vaga precisione di chi fissa una data su un calendario per la memoria futura: ne riconosceva l’importanza senza riuscire a interessarsene davvero.  
Ricordava le scarpe nere e lucide sulla polvere del cimitero, l’aria gelida di dicembre, e le gocce di pioggia che gli appesantivano le ciglia mentre buttava una manciata di terra sul legno scuro della bara.  
Era il dieci di dicembre, e Tooru aveva diciotto anni.  
  
L’aveva sepolta, in verità, senza pensarci poi troppo, e persino sua madre, pur essendo la sorella, sembrava aver elaborato il lutto in fretta e con efficienza; quasi se n’erano dimenticati quando, sei mesi più tardi, si videro recapitare a casa scatoloni ricolmi di fogli, libri, tele e pennelli, e un’infinità di cianfrusaglie di cui faticavano a comprendere l’origine, il funzionamento e lo scopo.  
Ma di quell’ammasso aggrovigliato di memorie e misteri, un oggetto soltanto era stato in grado di catturare l’attenzione - e forse anche l’anima - di Tooru: si trattava di un dipinto, non troppo grande ma splendidamente conservato, che immortalava il ritratto di un un giovane uomo.  
La cornice era semplice, quasi essenziale, ma invece che rovinare il fascino dell’opera, pareva aumentarlo; il volto dell’uomo non era sereno né corrucciato, e richiamava con i suoi lucenti occhi verdi tutta l’intensità e il vigore di un’età non più adolescenziale ma non ancora adulta.  
  
Rapito dalla bellezza di quello sguardo, Tooru aveva chiesto a sua madre chi fosse il giovane raffigurato in quel dipinto - e alla risposta vaga di lei, si accontentò di sapere che forse si trattava di un caro amico di un loro antenato, o che forse, più semplicemente, faceva parte di un’eredità accumulata negli anni dalla loro famiglia, e che era probabile che quel dipinto provenisse da un rivenditore privato, da cui sua sorella l’aveva acquistato ad un prezzo conveniente.  
Poco importava; sua zia non l’aveva apprezzato a dovere, in ogni caso...  o almeno questo era ciò che Tooru aveva dedotto dalla sua ultima visita nella vecchia casa di famiglia: non ricordava di aver visto quel dipinto appeso in salotto, o esposto in una stanza dedicata - chissà, forse la zia l’aveva tenuto nascosto in soffitta a prendere polvere.  
Tooru si sentiva rabbrividire al mero pensiero.  
Chi mai avrebbe potuto disprezzare così una tale meraviglia? E chi avrebbe mai voluto farlo?  
Quel ritratto era bello da togliere il fiato, bello da far innamorare con un solo sguardo, nello spazio di un battito del cuore.  
  
E forse Tooru s’era già innamorato.  
  
  
  
Dover lasciare il dipinto nella sua casa di famiglia s’era rivelato quasi doloroso, il giorno in cui aveva dovuto traslocare parte dei suoi mobili a Tokyo, in un piccolo appartamento del college; Tooru sapeva che non avrebbe comunque potuto portarlo con sé, e che non avrebbe nemmeno avuto dove appenderlo, ma il separarsi da quel viso così bello gli aveva lasciato come una cavità nel petto, un vuoto scomodo che non sapeva bene come colmare.  
  
E tornare a casa nei finesettimana era come rivedere un vecchio amico; il ritratto lo aspettava paziente nella sua stanza, e gli occhi sembravano sempre brillare contro i colori opachi del resto della tela ogni volta che Tooru rimetteva piede nella sua stanza.  
  
A volte, Tooru aveva come l’impressione che quegli occhi lo seguissero, ma ogni volta che si voltava, lo sguardo del dipinto gli si mostrava sempre identico, fisso su un punto indefinito nella tela, su quel cielo sempre limpido.  
E ogni volta, Oikawa Tooru si scrollava di dosso quella strana impressione con una certa dose di autoironia, incolpando ora la stanchezza, ora la luce, o spesso la sua suggestionabilità; d’altronde, per quanto bello, un ritratto non poteva essere altro che quello: colori su colori, stratificati con maestria su quella tela né grande né piccola. Soltanto quello.  
  
Questa sua impressionabilità, tuttavia, non andò diminuendo; già durante il secondo weekend trascorso nella casa di famiglia, crebbe in Oikawa una suggestione vaga, inquietante, e una domenica mattina si svegliò con la netta sensazione che qualcosa fosse cambiato, qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi e che proprio non riusciva a delineare con precisione.  
Tale suggestione parve confermata, poi, da altri eventi insoliti.  
Nulla di eclatante, beninteso: piccole cose che avevano fatto germogliare nella sua mente il dubbio - ad esempio, il ritrovare il cellulare sulla scrivania nonostante Tooru fosse certo di averlo lasciato sul comodino accanto al letto, o una maglietta che spariva per poi ricomparire ore dopo dove prima non c’era.  
Piccole cose, insomma, ma frequenti abbastanza da lasciarlo interdetto e incerto, abbastanza da suscitare in lui un sospetto: che sia follia?  
  
Anche due dei suoi più cari amici, Issei e Takahiro, parvero preoccupati dall’incertezza dei suoi pensieri, dal principio di ossessione che annebbiava il suo sguardo ogni volta che tornava da un weekend passato nella sua città natale.  
Tooru aveva mostrato loro il dipinto qualche giorno dopo averlo ricevuto, e nonostante il suo entusiasmo iniziale, i suoi amici avevano ammesso quel quadro dava loro i brividi; Issei gli aveva confessato poi più precisamente che si sentiva osservato ogni volta che entrava in quella camera, e l’aveva pregato di liberarsene, o almeno coprirlo con qualcosa.  
  
Due settimane dopo, Tooru iniziò a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto dar loro ascolto.  
  
Il quarto weekend fu il più strano di tutti.  
Il sabato, si accorse che uno dei suoi film preferiti s’era volatilizzato dallo scaffale dove l’aveva riposto insieme al resto della collezione, per poi ritrovarlo il giorno dopo in fondo a un cassetto, vicino a una rivista di pallavolo che pensava di aver perso da tempo.  
La domenica, si ritrovò sul letto, disposti ordinatamente, un’enciclopedia sugli insetti che Tooru non ricordava nemmeno più di avere, e un libro di storia aperto sul capitolo dedicato ad Alessandro Magno; nel vedere i due posti ora vuoti sulla libreria, si sentì stringere lo stomaco, e un brivido lo percorse.  
Era più che certo di non averli toccati.  
Si strofinò le braccia per farsi passare la pelle d’oca, e ripose i due volumi nella libreria.  
  
Ormai abituatosi alla misteriosa disposizione degli oggetti nella sua camera, Tooru aveva iniziato a cercare degli schemi in quelle piccole incoerenze, in quei suoi piccoli vuoti di memoria che gli stavano ormai rovinando il sonno e la veglia; perdeva più oggetti dopo lunghi periodi di tempo in cui non visitava la stanza, e con la coda dell’occhio, vedeva quegli occhi verdi illuminarsi più spesso quando era stanco, dopo lunghe nottate trascorse sui libri.  
  
Iniziò a persuadersi di essere solo molto stanco, a convincersi che erano stati gli esami a logorare i suoi nervi - d’altronde, Issei e Takahiro si erano detti preoccupati per questo suo stato di perenne sfinimento, e l’avevano pregato di riposare.  
Andò a dormire presto, quella domenica, con il bagaglio e i vestiti già pronti per la mattina successiva; aveva deciso di alzarsi presto per prendere il primo treno del mattino, che partiva dalla stazione di Sendai alle sette in punto, nonostante non avesse corsi da seguire fino al tardo pomeriggio - voleva arrivare al college con un po’ d’anticipo per organizzare con calma la settimana.  
  
Mancavano ancora più di tre settimane al suo esame - sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
D’altronde, quell’ansia era dovuta all’esame, vero?  
Doveva solo convincersene, e ignorare l’inquietudine che lo stava divorando da dentro.  
Sulla parete opposta, una chiazza di luce illuminava il volto del ritratto, avvolgendolo in un pallore lunare.  
  
  
Il lunedì, Tooru si risvegliò quasi con sollievo: aveva trascorso la notte in un sonno leggero, per nulla ristoratore, e qualcosa il lui fremeva all’idea di allontanarsi da quella città, da quella casa, come preso da una smania inspiegabile di saltare sul primo treno senza guardarsi indietro.  
  
Non si intravedevano ancora nemmeno le prime luci dell’alba, ma si vestì lo stesso di fretta, e raccolse in un piccolo zaino il cellulare, il portafogli e i vari caricabatterie; dopo aver controllato un’ultima volta che fosse tutto in ordine - e ignorando, come sempre, il luccicare quasi sinistro di quegli occhi dipinti - tentò di aprire la porta.  
La maniglia era bloccata.  
  
Tooru ritrasse la mano, e trattenne il respiro: com’era possibile? Era certo di non aver chiuso a chiave - anzi, dubitava che persino ci fosse una chiave; d’altronde, s’era persa l’ultima copia più di un anno prima, e né lui né sua madre si erano mai preoccupati di comprarne un’altra, o di sostituire la serratura.  
  
Agitato, provò ad aprire le finestre, ma s’erano chiuse anche quelle, e pareva impossibile aprirle; sentirsi in trappola non fece altro che accrescere la sensazione di panico.  
Provò a forzare le finestre, e ad aprire la porta a spintoni, ma tutto sembrava inutile - il rumore aveva svegliato anche sua madre, ma nonostante i loro sforzi sia dall’interno che dall’esterno, non riuscirono a sbloccare la porta in alcun modo.  
  
Una lieve luce s’intrufolò nella fessura tra le tende: era passata un’ora o poco più. Tooru sapeva che ormai non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare in stazione in tempo per prendere il treno.  
  
E proprio mentre quel pensiero attraversò la sua mente, sentì un lieve click, e la porta si socchiuse; un pallido luccicare sul pavimento attirò il suo sguardo. Sembrava una chiave… la chiave che non aveva trovato per, e poi nemmeno più cercato? Com’era finita lì per terra, appena fuori dalla sua porta?  
Non prese fiato finché non fu fuori dalla stanza - spaventato e stremato dalle stranezze di quel lunedì mattina, decise di prendere il solito treno di mezzogiorno per tornare al suo appartamento.  
  
Scese in cucina e si mise a preparare del caffè per sé e sua madre; mentre aspettavano che il caffè fosse pronto, accesero la televisione per sentire le ultime notizie.  
E poco prima che finissero di far colazione, la giornalista dovette interrompere gli aggiornamenti sul meteo per annunciare che c’era appena stato un gravissimo incidente sulla linea ferroviaria della prefettura di Miyagi; un treno ad alta velocità si era scontrato con un regionale lungo la tratta per Tokyo.  
Il numero di morti era già così alto da poter considerare quell’incidente una vera e propria strage.  
Tooru era troppo sconvolto per accorgersi che stava tremando, e che la sua tazza di caffè era finita in mille pezzi sul pavimento - riusciva solo a leggere e rileggere i dati sullo schermo: ottanta morti confermati, in crescita. Più di sessanta feriti. L’impatto è avvenuto alle sette e trentadue del mattino.  
La voce della giornalista gli giungeva distorta come un’eco: il treno proveniva da Sendai. Aveva lasciato la stazione alle sette in punto.  
  
(E Tooru non riusciva ancora a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di essere osservato)

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, vi ringrazio per aver letto fino a qui!  
> Questa racconto fa parte della mia raccolta di Racconti Fantastici - una serie di storie dedicata a una coppia del fandom di Haikyuu abbinata a uno dei classici temi del genere fantastico - e naturalmente, non ho potuto fare a meno di dedicare una delle primissime pubblicazioni agli IwaOi <3
> 
> Ringrazio come sempre la mia parabatai, la mia carissima Chiara, per il suo inestimabile aiuto, per la sua preziosa presenza e i suoi consigli: sei sempre la mia fonte d’ispirazione preferita, honey!  
> E vorrei infine ringraziare anche Sara, che è stata così gentile da attendere addirittura questa storiella così breve: grazie per la tua dolcezza e il tuo supporto <3  
> Come sempre, adorerei sentire cosa ne pensate, perciò commentate pure senza timore, se volete: mi fa sempre piacere sentirvi!
> 
> (Potete leggere questa oneshot anche su EFP: http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3623793&i=1)
> 
> Grazie ancora... e al prossimo racconto!  
> Luna


End file.
